PROJECT SUMMARY THIRD COAST CFAR CORE B: DEVELOPMENTAL CORE The goal of the Developmental Core is to further the research priorities of the Third Coast CFAR (TC-CFAR) by soliciting and funding developmental core awards, providing strong mentorship for junior faculty and other trainees, and strengthening the capacity for HIV research in community settings. These aims of the Developmental Core are in line with the research priorities of the TC-CFAR and implementation of them will maximize the quality and diversity of HIV research efforts that can have a direct impact on the HIV epidemic across domestic and international contexts. The Developmental Core will be led by Drs. John Schneider and Brian Mustanski with administrative support from the Core coordinator, Rebecca Eavou, and the Administrative Core staff. The Core steering committee includes Drs. Templin (Sociology/Psychiatry), Laimins (Microbiology/Immunology), and Garcia (OGBYN). We have three aims. In Aim 1 we plan to grow HIV research at TC CFAR institutions through awards to investigators, Cores, and the Scientific Working Group (SWG). Targeted to new investigators and those new to HIV research, development core awards will include pilot/ transdisciplinary awards, and core subsidy ?mini? awards, Core/SWG resource awards, and recruitment awards. The funding program will also encourage interdisciplinary collaborations between Chicago researchers and innovative studies of any aspect of HIV infection. Resource grants will be provided tools necessary for new directions or efficiencies in HIV research to Cores or the SWG. In Aim 2, the Core will provide dedicated mentorship to junior faculty or other trainees interested in pursuing HIV related research. Formal and informal mechanisms of mentorship of junior faculty are at the core of research development. Core leaders will catalyze a working group of senior CFAR members who will individually mentor junior faculty. In Aim 3, the Core will provide community-based funding for collaborative research development as well as funding to support dissemination of research findings with community. Developing new ideas in collaboration with community strengthens research relevance and increases opportunity to have impactful implementation. Resources not typically available through standard funding mechanisms will be made available to accelerate engagement with communities most impacted by HIV.